Stratus
Stratus Paroseme are tied to the air and the clouds. They fly free and clear, dancing out of reach of their enemies, leaving them confused and far behind. They’re masters of distance and misdirection. This Sliver is concerned with travel and illusion. Anyone who learns this sliver gains the ability to predict the weather. The Inanimae rolls Perception + Kenning (difficulty 5) and can predict the weather for one day per success. Attribute: Dexterity. ● Marathon Paroseme go where they will, when they will. Marathon helps them travel. When cast upon a target, that target can travel faster than normal. This power doesn’t actually increase speed, but for some reason shortens travel time. Some parosemes claim it opens trods into the Near Dreaming that are shortcuts to their destination. System: For every success, travel time is shortened. This power doesn’t grant extra actions, just shortens traveling time between two points. * 1 success – Reduce travel time by 1/3. * 2 successes – Reduced travel time by 1/2. * 3 successes – Reduced travel time by 1/4. * 4 successes – Reduced travel time by 1/8. * 5 successes – Reduced travel time by 1/16. ●● Conceal / Confuse This is the power of simple illusion and camouflage. Illusions created with this sliver can confuse the mind in minor ways. It can trick the eyes to overlook the target, or cause a target to hear sounds that aren’t there. These illusions are limited to one or two senses. System: Illusions created with this power are simple and static. They’re simple audio or visual phantasms. Creatures with Heightened Senses may attempt to see through them. This power can also be used to camouflage a target with its surroundings. To detect a creature concealed in this fashion requires either supernatural senses or Perception + Kenning (difficulty 9) with a number of successes equal to that of the cantrip. The number of successes determines how long and/or how detailed the illusion is. ●●● Flight This cantrip can bestow flight upon the target. The target has full control over where he wants to fly, and for how long (subject to the limits of the cantrip). Multiple castings aren't cumulative, and another Flight cantrip may not be cast while the Inanimae is airborne. If he forgets about the cantrip's duration while aloft, he has a long time to ponder his mistake as he plummets earthward. System: The Realm is determined by the target of the cantrip. This cantrip can cause an object to fly. Any individual who's in physical contact with the object may attempt to stop the flight by making an opposed Willpower roll (difficulty 6). This opposed roll can't be made to stop a person affected by Flight. If the power is used to make multiple targets fly, the caster must divide her total successes among her targets. The number of successes + 1 die determines how many turns the target may remain aloft. ●●●● Illusion This power grants the ability to cast illusions that can fool more than one sense. Save for their automaton nature, these illusions seem to speak, move, or touch. Within the Dreaming these are very temporary Chimera that vanish when the cantrip expires. These illusions can’t damage anything. System: The system is the same as Conceal, but these illusions can fool all five sense. These illusions can’t perform any tasks. If the caster wants the illusion to perform a complex action, he must spend a Glamour and concentrate on the action. The illusion will perform the action so long as the wielder concentrates. If these illusions attempt to damage someone, they may create discomfort, but can’t cause actual damage or pain. ●●●●● Phantasm Whereas Illusion brings forth shadows, Phantasm creates true Chimera imbued with all the powers and Redes of denizens of the Dreaming. These illusions exist until slain or until the power of the cantrip expires. System: When creating these powerful chimera, the creation rules for Chimera can be used. Every success counts as a background dot in Chimera. Alternatively as a quicker solution, the system is the same as Conceal or Illusion, but the Storyteller and player should bear in mind that this cantrip can create truly powerful chimera. These Chimera, although created by the Inanimae may have minds and motivations of their own.